Total Eclipse of the Hart
by IndecisivePsychoReturned
Summary: When cleaning out Harry's house Eggsy finds a picture and a name, after tracking down the woman in the picture he discovers Harry's biggest secret, a woman named Arabella, one of the last living members of Italian Royalty living just outside London. She tells Eggsy the story of how she came to be in England with the help of Harry Hart and the Kingsman. Harry/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters you recognize. I just enjoy writing them, and hope you enjoy reading them! **_

* * *

Arabella loved to garden, kneeling and pulling the weeds from her garden under the warm sun made her smile, it made her already tan skin even browner and harvesting the fruit of her hard work was always a satisfying day. As she plucked a ripe tomato from the vine she heard the doorbell ring and after standing up and walking back into the house, slipping off the ladybug gardening gloves she wore she opened the door hesitantly. Outside stood a young man in an impeccable suit, looking through a pair of glasses at her curiously. She stood there for a moment, before closing the door slowly and sliding open the chain, all of a sudden her heart dropping to the pit of her stomach as she opened the door again. "He is dead?" her words were coated in a thick Italian accent. "Harry is dead?"

The young man, Eggsy he'd said his name was, sat across from her, she sat on the couch, in the same spot she'd always sat in when Harry would come visit, he'd start the visit in the same seat Eggsy was sitting in and swirled the wine glass she'd bring in the exact same way Eggsy was currently doing.

"He taught you much." Arabella said with a slight smile, Eggsy looking back at her. "You are the spitting image."

"Ta," Eggsy mumbled before lifting his glass to his lips. "I- I'm sorry to barge in here like this, but cleaning out, yours was the only name I found in his office. I guess I was just kinda wondering- if maybe you could… Tell me more about him?"

"You probably know more than I do." Arabella pointed out with a smile and Eggsy shook his head.

"He had your picture," Eggsy spoke suddenly. "In this secret drawer. Even Merlin didn't know who you were, until he ran a facial recognition-"

"Ah," Arabella's smile faded slightly as she nodded. "So Merlin knows where I am now?" she asked and crossed her arms slightly, looking at the mantle over the fireplace. "And Arthur too I imagine?"

"No," Eggsy said softly. "Just me and Merlin. Arthur's dead too."

"Good," Arabella said as she stood, pouring herself another wine and then walking to the mantle, looking at the pictures on it. "He deserved it, even Harry thought so. It's why he didn't back everything up to the Kingsman server." she said making Eggsy sit up a little straighter and stare at her with a frown.

"Hold on a second," he said as he looked at her in surprise. "How in the hell do you know that?"

"He told me," she said simply. "He told me many times, the only reason I'd be approached by someone from Kingsman was if he was dead. He was too far into the company to leave, but he never wanted them to find me."

"Because of your dad?"

"Yes," she agreed, nodding.

"Sorry but um, can you explain it to me?"

"Excuse me?" Arabella turned away from a picture, one of her and Harry together, his arm around her middle, her face in laughter and a smile on his face. "You want me to explain it to you?"

"Yes please." Eggsy nodded and she sighed as she looked at him before giving a slight shrug.

"Alright." she said as she walked back to the couch. "I met Harry about twenty years ago. It was summer, Italy had just been beaten by Brazil in the world cup, and I was a twenty one year old with a love of sneaking out."

* * *

It was a humid night in Italy, something that didn't bother Arabella as she climbed over the wall surrounding her family's estate. She knew she'd be in trouble, but she also knew that it was worth it to go out and spend time away from her crazy family. When she got to the top of the wall she turned around, lowering herself as far as she could before dropping the last three feet, looking up when she saw someone standing there. "Ciao ciao!" she said cheerfully to the man maybe ten or so years older than her.

"Ciao Singorie," he nodded, though his accent didn't sound Italian.

"You are British?" she asked, proud of her English, she was quite good at English.

"English I'm afraid," he told her making her smile.

"You are afraid why? At least you are not American." she pointed out as she brushed her skirt off and then looked at him. "Anyways, bye bye English, I have to go." she told him as she checked her small watch and then looking up at the wall groaned as she realized she'd left her purse up there. Jumping for the small clutch a few times she was really going to be royally screwed if she didn't get it down soon, anyone might notice it. And then suddenly the Englishman was holding his umbrella by the middle and lifting the handle to loop around the strap of her purse. Pulling it down he held the flat white purse out to her with a gentle smile. "What a gentleman."

"Wouldn't want you to be late." he told her making her nod.

"I agree," she said. "Well I go now. Bye bye English."

"Good night." the Englishman nodded to her and she turned, walking the other way before waving down a taxi and whistling at it.

The first place Arabella went to was a small restaurant her friend Ophelia's parents owned, after sitting at the bar and having a drink while she waited for Ophelia to finish her shift as a waitress she giggled with Ophelia's younger sister who was the hostess as the two talked.

After Ophelia got off work the two girls went to a club, dancing and having fun until some guys they'd met invited them to a party on a boat. It seemed like a regular night, no one seemed too interested in her, in fact the guy who had invited them seemed much more interested in Ophelia, so when she felt someone put their hand over hers and she looked up she was surprised to see a large man standing there. "At last we meet Princess," he said as he wrapped his hand around her wrist.

"Mi Scusi?" she asked as she looked up at him with a frown.

"I'm afraid you'll be coming with me," he told her in English, and she felt it, someone pressing a gun against her back. Biting her bottom lip she looked up at the large man before she looked over her shoulder at the one pressing the gun into her back. There was no way she could take either of them, and looking back to Ophelia she could see the guy she was dancing with was holding a gun to her head and was watching Arabella very carefully.

"Okay," Arabella agreed, speaking English as she turned and let the men march her to a black car that had just pulled up. Getting into the backseat she looked at the big man who moved to sit in the passenger's seat in the front and the other man who took the seat next to her, leaving her behind the big man. Arabella sighed nervously as she tried to process what was happening, and internally she knew she definitely shouldn't have snuck out of the house tonight.

As they drove down a back alley a large truck stopped in front of them, the driver, impatiently started to honk until a man came back from the restaurant he'd gone into and after yelling at the driver and the driver yelling back, the man agreed to move his car. "I am sorry Singorie." the driver said making her look up quickly. She knew that voice. "I'm afraid that wasn't very gentlemanly of me." She looked at the man in the front seat and then to the other two men in the car with her. The driver had been wearing a mask and now he pulled it off and looked back at her. "Put on your seatbelt."

Arabella did what she was told, pulling her seatbelt on quickly and clicking it into the clasp as the man in the front seat grabbed the driver, the driver corrected for this by spinning the wheel of the car throwing the car into a tight spin and making Arabella grab onto the small handle above her window. She'd heard Americans call the the Oh Shit bar and now she knew why.

The man in the back seat with her was trying to get his gun out of his tight jeans but with the spin the car was in it seemed like he was being thrown around a little and was unable to get his hand into his pocket. The driver, her English Gentleman sharply turned the wheel of the car the other way, sending the car into a roll as Arabella screamed, glass shattering around them and the man from the front seat and the man in the back bouncing all over the inside of the car. When the car stopped rolling it was on all four wheels and the driver threw it into drive again before he sped into a large ornate statue in the middle of the sidewalk, throwing the man from the front seat onto the hood of the car and sending the man from the backseat between the two front seats and smashing his face into the dashboard of the car.

Arabella screamed- she couldn't help it, there was blood and glass everywhere, her nerves were shot and this Englishman got out of the car, moving to the side she was on before he opened the door. It fell off the car with a thud and he looked in at her. "Buon Girno Singorie." he said as he looked at her. "I know this has been a lot of excitement, but there's more of them coming, so I'd suggest you let go of the car and follow me if you'd like to survive this night."

"Did you just say 'Come with me if you want to live'?" She couldn't think of any other question and flinched when he took a knife out of his pocket and cut through the seatbelt strap.

"I suppose I did." he met her eye, a slight twinkle in his as he smiled at her. "But we'll laugh about that later. Until then, come on." he took her hand, gently pulling her from the car before looking down the square as more cars started to pull in from the direction they had been going. "Shit. Come on." he said, pulling her over to a pizza delivery buy on a moped who he threw off, getting onto the moped. She climbed on after him as the pizza boy shouted at the two in Italian and the Englishman started to drive. Wrapping her arms around his middle Arabella screamed when she felt a bullet brush by them and looking in the rearview mirror the gentleman swore before taking a sharp turn down an alleyway. Arabella closed her eyes as he took turns and twists, doubling around and then cutting through alleys.

The cars following them shot and shot until he led them through an area they couldn't follow in the cars, the street blocked with stone statues that one car stupidly tried running into but found their car to be no match. A few blocks away the Englishman stopped the moped and looked at his watch, "Damn," he said as Arabella stepped off of the moped too. "We're miles from the drop point. We'll have to take a shortcut." he said as he looked at the building they were standing in front of.

"Englishman, please," Arabella said, panting. "Please, what is happening?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Those men were hired to kidnap you." he told her and she nodded.

"Yes, I understand that, but why?" she asked in exasperation.

"We've uncovered a plot that has been going on for some time where a group of people aren't happy with the newly disbanded monarchies, they think it's not enough, so they've decided to eliminate anyone with royal blood." he explained. "Your country is one of the more recent countries to disband the monarchy but for some reason they think you're a threat to democracy and that you'll stand in the way."

"I don't understand? I spoke in favor of that." she explained. "And I am not that close to monarchy, my family had been exiled."

"I know," he told her, looking her over. "But unfortunately that doesn't seem to be enough, they want to kill your entire family."

"Then we have to go home, my family, they needs to be told." she said and he nodded.

"We have people going there now to pick them up, I was assigned to keep an eye until we were sure of what was happening and when I saw you jump over the wall, I decided to follow you." he told her and she smiled slightly. "I'd say it's a damn good thing I did."

"Yes, I agree." she nodded before looking at the building they were standing in front of. It was an old church and she looked at him curiously. "Why we are here?"

"Ah, well, the shortcut we have to take will lead us straight to the plane we're going to use to take you home, but the shortcut is underground." he told her and she looked back at the church again.

* * *

The catacombs were something Arabella always swore she'd never go into, they were dark, dusty, smelled like death and had rats and spiders crawling around. And yet here she was, walking around the catacombs with this Englishman whose name she didn't even know.

"English?" she asked as she stepped carefully over either a rock of a head, she didn't really want to know. "What is your name ?"

"Harry," he told her. "Harry Hart,"

"And you are police, Harry Hart?"

"Not quite," he told her. "And I'm afraid that's all I can tell you."

"You are secret agent." she said with a slight smile, following Harry's footsteps before something caught her long skirt. Pausing she turned around to unhook it from what she hoped was a tree root, and when she turned back she didn't feel Harry in front of her. "Harry? Harry!" she gasped, stepping forward blindly before tripping over something. She tried to stand up but after feeling something almost fleshy she screamed, scooting back on the cold dirt floor before her hand touched something else making her scream again.

"Arabella, Arabella!" Harry was kneeling in front of her, holding her shoulders. "Calm down, it's okay I'm right here."

"Where did you go?" she asked and he sighed.

"I didn't realize you had stopped. Next time tell me." he told her gently as he helped her to her feet. "Come on," taking one of her hands he pulled her along the tunnel gently, until there was a fork in the tunnel. "This way," he said gently, tugging her to the left and walking.

"How much further is it?" Arabella asked, her shoes were made for looking cute while she danced, they were not made for her walking all over the city, or rather, all under the city.

"Another two miles," he said making her groan. Pausing he looked at her before looking down at her shoes, the light from his watch shining onto the heels. "I don't suppose those are very comfortable for this much walking.

"Not quite, no." Arabella agreed and he sighed before looking at her.

"I'm afraid it can't be helped just yet. When we get on the plane I'll have something you can change into. Until then, you'll just have to keep your chin up, I'm afraid."

Arabella whined as they walked but after hearing a scratching sound down one of the hallways they passed she gripped Harry's hand tighter, walking closer to him. It felt like hours before they got to an area Harry said was their safe zone and after climbing up foot holds on the wall he pushed open a grate and climbed out before talking to someone outside of the catacombs for a moment until he returned and leaned down, offering his hand to her. She took it and he slowly pulled her up, when she was about halfway out of the hole he wrapped his other arm around her, holding her tight against him as he pulled her out.

"Gratzie," she said softly. And he smiled at her.

"Prego." he replied before he stood up, offering her his hand. "It seems your family left on a flight some hours ago," he told her as he helped her to her feet. "And my company will be sending another plane along shortly, so we can follow them."

"Where did they go?" she asked and he gave a small smile.

"Switzerland I believe." he told her making her chuckle softly.

"Everyone runs away to Switzerland."

* * *

Arabella looked at Eggsy who was watching her talk, watching her with a concentration like she hadn't expected. With a smile she leaned forward. "You are enjoying?"

"I didn't get to know Harry for too long," he explained. "It's mad hearing about his old jobs."

"He told stories at times." she shrugged as she sipped the wine.

"So, wait, what happened when you got to Switzerland?" Eggsy asked and she smiled.

"Well when we got to Switzerland-"

_Arabella ran, panting off of the train, her whole body sore, the cuts on her face reopening as she dodged through people, three men chasing after her, she could see the car ahead when-_

"Wait wait-" Eggsy looked confused, but amazed. "What happened to the plane? Didn't they come for you? When did you get on a train?"

"See you only asked what happened after we got to Switzerland. The more impressive story is what happened on the way to Switzerland," she smiled at him before taking another drink of her wine.

* * *

While waiting at the airport Arabella had kicked off her shoes and was laying on a low bench, her arm under her head and her eyes half closed while Harry was off contacting someone. She opened her eyes a little more when he approached and looking down at her he slipped off his jacket and laid it over her.

"Thank you," she said softly as he knelt down next to her.

"The plane should be here in a little more than an hour, if you'd like to try and sleep until then." he told her softly making her smile.

"I think I will just close my eyes for a few minutes, yes. You will still be here English?"

"Of course," he assured her, reaching out to gently brush a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes to the side of her face. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_**Whew- Okay, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I watched Kingsman again and loved how much hit reminded me of old spy movies and thought it would be fun to write a Kingsman story myself. Enjoy, please leave a review if you liked it! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello welcome back to Chapter Two! Enjoy! **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Arabella. **_

* * *

The last thing Arabella remembered before closing her eyes was the gentle smile Harry gave her as she lay on the bench, exhausted, overwhelmed and unsure what was going to happen. She felt like she'd only been asleep for a few minutes before she heard tires screeching and Harry swearing. Opening her eyes she looked around, sitting up as she did to see three large cars pulling up.

"Fucking Shit," Harry was saying as he saw them pulling up. Looking at Arabella he reached for her hand, taking it and pulling her from the bench. She clung tight to the jacket Harry had given her and her purse as he looked at the three cars before one of them opened the driver's door and started firing. "Shit- Come on." he pulled her quickly, running to one of the three small planes she had noticed sitting there. Running with him, her bare feet moving over the cement she couldn't help but scream as the plane they were running towards was suddenly engulfed in flames. "This way!" Harry shouted, pulling her to the further plane, the one the men would have a hard time hitting.

When they got to the plane Harry turned around, opening his umbrella and she stared in surprise as she realized that she could see through the umbrella and see the shapes of the cars driving towards them. "Get into the plane!" he ordered her and she opened the door, climbing into the plane. She moved from the pilot's seat to the seat next to it and when she realized there was no keys in the ignition, she started to search for it while Harry returned fire using his umbrella.

Finding the keys to the plane in the visor she looked at Harry as he climbed into the plane and took them from her. "You know how to fly this, yes?" Harry was turning on the plane, flipping switches, getting it all good to go before he looked back at her.

"To be honest, I've never flown on my own." he admitted making her look back at him in horror. "But I've seen Merlin do it enough times," he pushed the plane forward making her scramble for the seat belt. When they finally were taking off she looked at him while bullets still flew after them.

"Where your plane was?"

"I told you it was going to be there in an hour. You were only asleep for twenty minute before they showed up." he said as he looked at the controls and buttons.

"Where we are going?"

"Well," he said slowly. "I'm going to try to get us to the coast. From there I should be able to get us to Switzerland."

"Switzerland is North."

"Yes, I know, but if we can get to the coast I'm sure we'll be able to land the plane and then get onto a boat that will take us North." he told her as he looked at the different flashing lights and buttons on the plane.

"I think we will land the plane anyways." Arabella said as she looked over.

"Why do you say that?" he asked and she pointed to a flashing light.

"That means we have low fuel. We will not make it." she told him as she looked back to him. "You stole a plane with no fuel."

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath as she bit her lip, taking a breath she looked out the window and then back to him. "We're just going to have to land."

"Where?" she asked as he looked around before pointing to an area.

"It's clear over there." he told him and she looked at it and then at him in horror.

"That's the Vatican!"

"It's clear!" he told her as he started to bring the plane down. She quickly crossed herself, unable to look, she squeezed her eyes together and started to say a prayer in Italian under her breath.

She winced at the sound of the wheels screeching while he tried to control the land and when they finally stopped it hadn't felt like they'd hit anything. Opening her eyes she looked at the faces of the 140 different saints looking down at them.

"We are going to hell." she said as she found herself unable to move.

"Come on," he said unbuckling his seatbelt and then getting out of the plane. "The police will be here soon."

Getting out of the plane herself she was still holding his jacket and she slipped it on quickly before running over to him. "We should go." she said as she looked around at all of the faces.

"Agreed," he said as he looked around. "I need to check in and figure out what our next step should be."

"There is a train from Milan to Switzerland." she pointed out. "If we could have taken the plane to Milan, we could have done that."

"Is there a train to Milan?" he asked and she thought about it for a moment before shrugging.

"I think so, yes." she said.

"Where is the train station?"

After stealing another moped they got to the train station and after getting their tickets and realizing they had a little time before the train left Arabella sat next to Harry before pointing out "There is a shop across the street."

"Yes, there is." he agreed making her look at him with an exasperated sigh.

"I would like to go buy some clothes." He seemed to think about this for a moment before he looked at her outfit and nodding. It had been awhile since she had seen herself but her clothes and her bare feet were enough to make her assume she was in pretty rough shape.

"That's probably a good idea." he agreed. "I'll come with you."

After they killed some time in the shop, Harry having used the phone at the shop to call someone and tell them something, they went to a cafe in the train station and got them each a cup of coffee and a pastry. Arabella held the clothes bag, but wore her new shoes so people would stop staring at the bare footed woman, though, honestly, she guessed she looked pretty bad by the way people would stare.

When they finally got onto the train Harry lead her to their compartment, he of course had requested a private compartment for them and while it was only a three and a half hour trip from Rome to Milan the arm rests in the seat folded up and she would be able to lay across the seats. Harry excused himself to go to the washroom and while he was gone Arabella took the opportunity to take her old clothes off, how they had gotten so covered in blood and dirt she didn't know, but she rolled them up and opened up her shopping bag, pulling out the green shorts, white tank top and tan button down shirt she'd bought in the store. She'd pulled on the shorts and was buttoning them up when the compartment door slid open and Arabella turned around, holding her hands over her chest.

Harry paused as he took in the scene before him before he cleared his throat, looking down. "My apologies."

"In or out." she told him and he stepped into the compartment quickly, shutting the door as she lowered her hands and zipped up her shorts.

"It would seem the train is running a few minutes late," he told her. "I heard someone saying they were going to be leaving about ten minutes later." She grabbed the tank top and pulled it over her head before she cleared her throat.

"You can look now." she told him and when he turned away from the compartment door he kept his eyes on the floor for a moment before slowly, almost shyly lifting his eyes to look her over slowly. She gave him a small smile when he looked up at her and held her hands out. "Better?"

"Well, cleaner, that's for sure." he told her making her smile wider. "Speaking of, if you go clean your face, I'll tend to those wounds." he said making her frown slightly.

"Wounds?"

"Yes, you have a few cuts on your face," he told her before pointing to the left. "Go just to the left, there's a bathroom there, you can clean up." Arabella nodded, stepping out of the compartment and walking to the bathroom, when she got there, it took all of her effort not to cry. At some point she had gotten cut in the face, probably from the flying glass when the car rolled, there were spots and bumps all over her arms and after inspecting one of them she realized there was a small piece of glass in her arm.

It's strange how your body doesn't let you feel the ailments and injuries until everything is calm, Arabella supposed it was adrenaline, and after washing her arms and face with the hand soap provided in the bathroom she wiped down her face and patted down her arms she decided to try to do something about her hair. After brushing it with her fingers and braiding it she tied it off with a black scrunchie she'd found in her purse. She took the next moment to stare into the mirror, just taking a moment to collect. Her hazel eyes stared back, taking in her heart shaped face, her swept back, messy chestnut hair pulled into a braid and her high cheekbones. Her full lips were cracked slightly and she remembered she had a chapstick in her purse, which she was thankful for. After another moment of taking a deep breath she sighed and then turned and walked out of the bathroom. When she walked into the compartment again Harry was sitting there, looking out the window and then looking at his watch.

"You have made contact with your peoples?" she asked and he looked up before nodding.

"Yes, we should be in Milan in about three hours, then we'll board another train to Switzerland. It shouldn't take too long from there." he told her making her nod. "Are you okay?"

"There is glass," she said gesturing to her arms. Harry stood and walked over, gently taking one of her arms and looking at the small wounds before he nodded.

"I see. I'm afraid I'm going to need to get that out." he told her before gesturing for her to sit down. When she did he sat down next to her, reached into his inner pocket and pulled out what looked like a small sewing kit. "The scissors can cut through any metal," he told her making her raise her eyebrows. "The needle and thread are designed for suturing wounds," he continued. "The buttons are small listening devices," he pulled a small pair of tweezers out of the kit.

"And those?" she asked and he gave a small smile.

"They're tweezers." he told her, smiling a little wider when she stared at him blankly. "This will likely hurt." he warned her as he started to pluck the glass from her arms. It took a long time, with the train moving Harry was slow and precise with his movements. When he was sure her arms were free of glass he left the compartment for a few minutes and then came back with a few damp paper towels from the bathroom and then a few dry ones as well. After wiping down her arms he patted them dry. "Not too bad?" he asked and she shrugged.

"It was not too nice." he chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I know," he agreed. "But you did very well." Running her hands over her arms lightly she looked out the window before she felt him gently touch her cheek. Looking back at him she quirked an eyebrow. "Just looking at the cuts." he told her making her give a small nod before tilting her face to give him a better look at the cuts.

"They will scar?"

"They may," he said as he looked at them. "Not deep scars, but they may."

"A face with scars? Not very becoming." she said with a small scoff, his brow creasing in a slight frown.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." he shook his head slightly as he shook his head. "Scars show character, they show you've lived and seen a lot." he said making her shrug. "If you'd like you can get some rest," he slowly pulled his hand from her face and cleared his throat.

"Oh," Arabella hadn't honestly thought about sleep, but now that she was thinking about it her whole body ached and she was ready to lay down and do just that. Harry stood and pushed the armrests up for Arabella who rolled up her old clothes and used them as a pillow as she curled up on the row of seats. Closing her eyes she sighed before she felt Harry drape the jacket over her again. Smiling slightly she pulled it a little closer before mumbling "Grazie."

The train was still rattling along when Arabella woke up a little while later, opening her eyes she sat up, looking at Harry who had his arms crossed and was sleeping on his own row of seats. Sniffling she stretched and then looked out the window before checking her purse. She still had plenty of cash on her so she decided to walk down to the snack car and get them another coffee since their had both gone cold while they slept.

Arabella laid Harry's jacket onto the seat and walked down the train car, moving until she got to the snack car she ran a hand over her face and then after getting two coffees and two pastries before heading back to the compartment. As she walked she was looking at the change she was handed, not paying attention and almost bumped into a large man. She nearly dropped her change and the man gave a snort of derision as she stooped to catch it. Looking up at him as he passed she looked back to the floor quickly, her eyes wide as she realized he was one of the men from the car the night before. His face was covered in cuts and swollen but he was surprisingly alive and somehow he was on this train!

After getting back to the compartment she set the coffees down before shaking Harry's arm. "Wake up English!" she said quickly. "The man from the car, he is here."

"Which man?" Harry sat up, rubbing his own eyes as he seemed to try and process what she was saying. "Whose car?"

"The one who take me last night, the… The… " she tried to think for a moment, the panic and lack of restful sleep making it hard to translate in her head. Waving her hands as she spoke quickly she asked in Italian- hoping to god he knew Italian. "The... come si dice enorme?" Harry's face was blank for a moment before he quickly replied with:

"Huge!"

"Yes! Yes, the huge one! He is here! On the train!"

"How is he here?"

"I don't know, you're supposed to be Mr. Spy, you tell me James Bond, how he is here?"

Harry was at a loss for words, the only person he'd told they were getting onto the train was Arthur back at Kingsman HQ, and there was no way Arthur would want anything to happen to a member of a royal family, dethroned or not, he held the royal family to a higher regard than half of the people in his own country, he was such a snob- And then Harry found himself looking out the window. Of course.

"I was wrong."

"Che cosa?"

"I was wrong, they're not here to kill you- at least I don't think they are."

"It's funny how they show it with all the shooting!"

"I think they were trying to shoot me."

"Oh yes, the bullet will know not to hit me."

"Yes, I- I know." Harry held his hands up as if he were surrendering. "But the only people who knew we were at the airstrip were the people I work for and they said they'd send a plane to us in about an hour. And when we were in the shop I told them what our plan was for traveling."

"If they know you are trying to get me to Switzerland, why are they trying to stop that?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think they want you to get to Switzerland." he said thoughtfully. "I just don't know why."

"A failed monarchy is just that- a failure." she pointed out and he nodded. "I am no more special than anyone else."

"I know, but my boss doesn't think that way, you were born to what some would consider high breeding."

"You know that is bullshit, yes?" she asked. "Aristocrats, they were weak. Because they only marry their cousins."

"Don't get me started." he shook his head. "But it fits, it makes sense Arthur has something to do with this."

"I think maybe," Arabella said as she sat across from Harry, looking at him seriously. "It's time you tell me who you work for."

* * *

Eggsy stared at Arabella. "That old cunt, he was trying to pick you up?"

"Yes, I suppose that is a way of saying it, yes." she nodded with a smile.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know, not really. I never actually met him." she explained making Eggsy's face fall.

"You told me he died. You know he lived for twenty years after what he tried to do to me." she pointed out and he nodded.

"I killed him you know." he told her and she gave him a small nod.

"Well done."

"It was him or me."

"I know that feeling." she agreed making him smile. "That earns you dinner. You'll stay?"

"Ah," he looked at his watch before nodding. "Yeah, I'll stay."

"Good." she nodded. "And then I tell you what happened when we get to Switzerland."

"Okay," he nodded with a grin. "I'm just gonna make a phone call."

"Your girlfriend?"

"My mum." Arabella smiled and nodded as she stood up and started to walk to the kitchen. Part of her wanted to cry, wanted to sob and throw things and beg for Harry back, but the more rational part knew what she was going to do was drink her wine, cook dinner for herself and this boy, the friend of Harry's, maybe she'd light a candle and say a prayer for his soul and then she'd cry while she went to sleep that night. But first, she had dinner to cook. It's always easier to put off crying when you have a task to do first.

* * *

_**Hey thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review if you liked it! **_


End file.
